


Stay Healthy

by ThatOneFicYouLikedButToldNobodyAbout



Category: Heart Attack - LOONA (Music Video), LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Apples, Confessions, F/F, Fluff, Strawberries, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneFicYouLikedButToldNobodyAbout/pseuds/ThatOneFicYouLikedButToldNobodyAbout
Summary: Jiwoo was not her only fan, but Sooyoung had to admit that she was by far the most dedicated.





	Stay Healthy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecake/gifts).



> You wanted to know what was up with the apples, so this is my attempt at that. Hope you like the treat!

Jiwoo was not her only fan, but Sooyoung had to admit that she was by far the most dedicated. Any irritation she might have felt at the other girl’s expense was definitely soothed over by the fact that Jiwoo’s crush kept Sooyoung’s face in the school papers. Jiwoo was one of their main interviewers and lead photographer. Sooyoung knew the more her name was put out into the public eye for her theater performances, the more likely she was to be picked up as an actress or perhaps a model after graduation.

Actually, Sooyoung was starting to wonder where Jiwoo was. Sooyoung was taking her lunch at the same secluded table in the library, as always. Normally, Jiwoo would have come to bother her by now and to give her an apple.

Last autumn, Sooyoung had come down with a cold and had needed to pass off a leading role to another girl, which was annoying, but couldn’t have been helped. Sooyoung had been quietly brooding, sitting in the same spot she was now when Jiwoo had appeared. “It’s too bad you couldn’t take the part! Here.” She smiled and sat a crisp looking fruit on the stack of books in front of Sooyoung. “This will help you get and stay healthy.” Then Jiwoo had sat down and talked mostly to herself until she had needed to leave, so as not to be late to her next class.

After that, the apples and listening to Jiwoo talk had just… become a thing. Sooyoung probably wouldn’t have admitted it out loud, but she had gotten comfortable with the routine of having Jiwoo’s company.

When it was nearly time for the bell to ring and there was still no sign of Jiwoo, Sooyoung was confused but put it out of her mind. By the third day, she was irritated. On the fourth day, instead of going to the library, she went directly to the school’s journalism club and was told that Jiwoo was out, with a case of bad bronchitis, but was expected to return soon.

It was then that Sooyoung realized she was a crappy friend since she hadn’t had an inkling. Actually, not just a crappy friend, but a crappy crush (because she’d have had to have been blind not to realize how much Jiwoo liked her, but that was beside the point). Sooyoung also suddenly realized then  _she_ had a crush on _Jiwoo_ , or else she wouldn’t have gone to the trouble to find out why Jiwoo wasn’t turning up, or have cared so deeply that the other girl was ill when she had found out.

====

Jiwoo entered the library a few days later, scarf over most of her face (to block the cold from her breathing) and apple in hand. She was agitated because her local market had only had fresh reds although Jiwoo knew Sooyoung preferred the greens. She was still distracted with thinking of that when she reached their normal table and sat down, so she jumped a little, startled, when Sooyoung leaned over to hug her.

By the time the shock at what was happening had worn off into utter delight, Sooyoung was already letting go. However, it seemed that Sooyoung was full of surprises today because she was pulling out her cellphone and thrusting it into Jiwoo's free hand. "Put your number in this! I'll message you, so we'll both be connected from now on!" Her tone was aggressive, but she was pouting. 

Jiwoo fumbled in her contact information as quickly as she could. The second she was done, Sooyoung snatched it back and within seconds a ping sounded from Jiwoo's pocket. Sooyoung made a satisfied hum, some of her pout receding.

Next, she unzipped her backpack, which was sitting on the floor beside her and pulled out a plastic carton full of strawberries. Again, she pushed the item carelessly into Jiwoo's free hand, this time pulling the apple away for herself. "Now we can both stay healthy, okay? They're good for you too."

Jiwoo opened the package slowly and stared at the plump, juicy-looking berries, her lips twitching slowly into a grin. "Yeah. Let's stay healthy together okay?" She looked up and caught eyes with the other girl, who was trying to hide a smile of her own, her bright eyes shining with happiness. 

"Okay." Sooyoung said, and crunched into her apple. "Hmm. You know? I like the green ones better." She said offhandedly, lazily not breaking eye contact.

"I know." Jiwoo confirmed, breaking the seal on her package, picking the biggest strawberry and then taking a savoring bite. It was the sweetest thing she had ever tasted. 


End file.
